Puzzled?
by DA830
Summary: The adults of Fairy Tail have met for a much-needed break, bringing their children along with them. Lucy gives them a jigsaw puzzle to put together. Locking their parents in the kitchen? Easy. Chaos ensues. T for some romance/references. One-shot.


**A little fluff about next gen Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kari Dragneel - Male, 10 (Nalu)

Nashi Dragneel - Female, 13 (Nalu)

Silver Fullbuster - Male, 13 (Gruvia)

Storm Fullbuster - Female, 11 (Gruvia)

Emma Redfox - Female, 13 (Gale)

Rosie Strauss - Female, 13 (Elfgreen)

Kit Strauss-Dreyar - Female, 13 (Miraxus)

Sieg (Siegbert) Fernandes - Male, 13 (Jerza)

* * *

"And when you're done, come tell us. Okay?"

She waited for the varied muttered 'yes's' and turned to leave. "Remember, no fighting!" she called over her shoulder.

She hoped they would abide. It was her home after all, she could only hope that the children wouldn't break into a fight.

"What did you give them?" Gray greeted her at the door to her solarium. The various adults of Fairy Tail were in there - at least it wasn't in her old apartment. Having two kids and Natsu Dragneel as a husband forced her to abandon her old abode and find a larger one.

"A jigsaw puzzle," she replied readily. "I told Kit and Sieg to look after the others."

"Did you say...jigsaw puzzle?" Gray's mouth was open and he was staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and horror. She stared back, confused. "What?"

"Well…" Erza's hand came up to her shoulder. Lucy was taken aback to hear her voice shaking. "It should be nothing, but…"

"Gray-sama, what is it?" Juvia piped up fearfully.

"The horrors…" Levy shook her head slowly.

"Shrimp! What is it?" Gajeel growled. "What happened?"

"It should be fine," Mira consoled. "They hopefully won't follow in your footsteps." She nudged Erza, who was still shaking.

"Why is everyone like this?" Lucy asked, even more confused than before.

An uneasy silence met her words. She glanced at Natsu, she was surprised to see him just as confused as she was. "Hm? What's going on?"

 _Hic._ "If everyone's too chicken to tell you, then I guess I'll have to," Cana sighed from the corner. She rose to her feet unsteadily. _Finally! An explanation!_

"It happened before you guys" Cana gestured to Juvia, Lucy, and Gajeel "joined the guild. Master thought it was a good idea to give us a puzzle to complete...let's just say it didn't end well."

"So…" Lucy carefully processed the information. "You're saying that, since it's our children, it'll end up the same way?"

Several nods affirmed her statement.

"Hold on, I don't remember that!" Natsu complained. Gray rolled his eyes, Levy sighed, and Gajeel chuckled. "You wouldn't remember anything if it hit you in the head!"

"Boys," Erza warned, back to her normal self. Natsu paused in the middle of an angry retort.

"Remember?" Mirajane prompted. "You and Gray ended up naked...drunk...Erza destroyed the building...Laxus ended up electrocuting everyone…"

At this both Natsu and Gray turned a faint red. "Stop!" Natsu cried. "I remember now."

"Mira, you forgot to mention that you helped destroy the building," Cana added.

"Gray-sama and Natsu-san?" Juvia fell to the floor. "Juvia has another Love Rival!"

Gray slapped a hand to his head. "Juvia, we're married now! We have two children!"

She didn't reply. Lucy could only imagine what was running through the bluenette's head right now…

"Um." Lucy shook her head, trying to get the image of naked Natsu and Gray out of her head. Not that she had to think hard to imagine it, for one, Gray was already half naked. And she'd seen Natsu naked tons of times… "Then should I take the puzzle back?"

"If it isn't already too late!" Levy got up, quickly overshadowed by Gajeel. "I'll get it!" He ran to the door, just in time for…

"Glue!"

The last thing they saw through the glass door was Emma Redfox grinning, holding out her hands. A black liquid appeared from her hands and covered the door.

"Other door!" Lucy snapped, thinking fast. Erza rushed over, until -

 _Crrrrrshing._

"Gray…" Erza stomped back. "What have you been teaching your son?"

"Never mind that, Shrimp, WHAT HAVE _YOU_ BEEN TEACHING EMMA!?"

Levy and Gray's reactions were very similar. "Oh, you know, just a bit of this and that…" Levy stammered profusely. "I taught her a bit of my Solid Script…"

"Why are they so powerful then?" Lucy wondered.

"Think about it, Lucy:" Mirajane leaned forward in her seat, clasping her hands on the table. "They are the children of two very powerful wizards, in Silver and Storm's case, an Ice Devil Slayer/Maker and a Water Body - that amplifies their power quite a bit. And, well, in Emma's case -"

"I'm gonna break the door!" Gajeel interrupted. He quickly changed his arm into a hammer.

"Wait!" Lucy reached out desperately. "I don't want to pay the insurance fees again!"

Her words were, unfortunately, disregarded.

"Hrrrrgh -"

 _Boiiiiing._

Gajeel stumbled back, shocked. Levy and Cana both laughed, although Levy's was nervous while Cana's raucous. "I may have taught her how to Solid Script a few things…"

"Open the windows!" Erza ordered. "We don't want to suffocate." Gray quickly complied. "Also, don't try breaking the other door either," he added. "It may hurt."

No one questioned it.

"So what now?" Mira asked the unspoken question.

"Ughhhhh…" Lucy buried her head in her hands. Just think...the fees…! The damage… Gray slumped against the wall, Cana continued to drink, Natsu paced the room, Juvia was still fainted on the white carpet (from imagining hot 'n steamy boy love), Levy took out a book, Gajeel nursed his arm, Erza glowered at all of them in turn, and Mira sat back, watching the entire scene. Bested by their own children!

On the other side of that wall, things were going a little differently than the parents had expected…

* * *

"Argh! I can't do this!" Nashi stood up suddenly, pulling at her pink locks. "It's so...impossible!"

"Can't even finish a simple jigsaw puzzle?" Silver smirked. The children were clustered around the pieces, trying to put them together.

"I wouldn't exactly call this simple, oniichan," Storm said quietly. "It has a thousand pieces -"

"The more the better!" Rosie stated gleefully. "The more pieces a puzzle has, the more MANLY -"

"Oh, please," Emma waved a hand dismissively. "You think _everything_ is manly, you'd say that unicorns are manly if given the chance -"

"Well they are!" Rosie shot back a little defensively. "The horn is super-manly."

"Hey I think I found the corner pieces!" Kari held up four pieces excitedly.

"Why would that matter?" Nashi kneeled back down.

"Everyone knows that you do the borders first in a puzzle," Kit scoffed. "That way you can just fill it in after."

" _You_ obviously didn't," Silver sneered.

"Of course I did!" Nashi retorted. "I was just _confused_ , is all!"

"Sure…" Silver mocked. "Like anyone would believe that!"

"You wanna go?" Nashi challenged. Fire sprang from her hands.

Kari and Storm watched the duo with fascination, Rosie and Emma were still arguing, Sieg was silently trying to put together the puzzle, and Kit...

"You two look _so_ cute together!" She pointed at both of them, raring to go. Silver immediately blushed furiously and sprang away while Nashi's fire died down, leaving her looking confused. "Did you just call me cute?"

Kit laughed, Sieg sighed. Why did she have to inherit her mother's matchmaking personality? "No, silly. I just think that you two would make the perfect couple!"

"I don't like him!" Nashi shouted abruptly. As if to prove her point, she punched him and he went flying. Luckily he didn't _break_ anything...but the damage was done.

"That's it Flame Princess!"

Emma and Rosie's visions were suddenly obscured as articles of clothing landed on them.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, pulling the shirt off her. "It's not very nice to strip in front of girls!"

"Stripping is manly!" Rosie countered at the same time, moving her hands to the bottom of her top, angling to rip it off.

"Eeek!" Storm dived towards Kari, who covered her eyes. "We shouldn't look at this," he said wisely, closing his own.

"Aw!" Kit cooed. "Another perfect couple!" Kari and Storm thankfully didn't hear her.

"Guys...can we get back to work?" Sieg ground out, exasperated with their antics. When he was ignored, he raised his voice.

"BACK. TO. WORK."

Everyone in that room froze, heads slowly turned towards the triggered redhead. It was things like these, which eliminated any doubt that Sieg was Erza's offspring. In fact, she probably had used the same exact words some time in the past.

Everyone quickly gathered in the middle of the room...except for one brave soul.

Who decided to challenge her fate.

"You can't make me!"

Kit crossed her arms and jutted out a hip.

"It's boring, and frankly, a waste of time," she continued.

"My thoughts exactly," Nashi whispered to Silver. He immediately froze her in a block of ice, out of spite. Not because he didn't want to be rightly shipped anymore. Not at all.

"Aunt Lucy told us to do this, so we're doing it!" Sieg replied, frustrated. What was it with people?

"So you're just going to follow orders? What if she told you to run me through with a knife? Would you still do that?" Kit shot back.

 _YES!_ He thought, but he didn't say it. "That's not the point!"

"Well then what is?"

She stalked up to him. They stared daggers at each other, anger burning in their eyes.

"Get a room," Emma called out loudly. Rosie, Silver, and Storm stifled giggles, Nashi was still frozen, and Kari commented, "You two _are_ really good together."

Sieg broke his gaze in embarrassment, looking down at the floor. Kit, however, darted over to Kari and got up in his face. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" she hissed.

He held her glare unflinchingly. "It means that you two are compatible, matchable, shippable - would you like me to name any more adjectives?"

For a 10 year old, he really was well-spoken.

Quite the opposite of Nashi.

 _Shippable?_ Is that even an adjective?

"My, my, how the tables have turned," Emma smirked. "The shipper has been shipped. How do you feel?" she quipped, miming a microphone.

"Why don't I show you then?" She marched up to Sieg with a hard expression on her face. She pushed herself right in front of him, close, a bit too close for his liking…

"Kit? What're you -"

It seemed as Emma had gotten more than she had bargained for.

"Hhhhh!" Storm squealed/fangirled. Kari flopped onto the couch, sickened. Why did people have to show such affection in public?

"She's so forceful. And impulsive," Rosie breathed. Emma could only stare in agreement. Silver was speechless.

The two broke apart.

"...eh?" Sieg muttered.

"When did you two get so lovey-dovey?" Emma teased.

"Now you can't tease me about liking him, because I do!" Kit announced triumphantly.

Emma, Rosie, Storm and Kari sweatdropped. Not a single word of that made sense.

"Anyways," the white-haired Takeover mage took both of Sieg's hands, "Siegbert Alphonse Fernandes, will you go out with me?"

He shook himself. He just had his first kiss…

It had awoken feelings in him he'd never known he had harbored.

"Yes…" he started, dazed. "Yes, I'd love to!"

It's not an assumption that the puzzle was never completed that day.

* * *

 **About my other fic, Reluctance, I needed a break. So I wrote this. There's going to be more coming up, hopefully and I'll get back to Fire Emblem in no time.**


End file.
